lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Indian Chief
History Background In 1883, shortly after High Ridge was founded, some of the founding prospectors came upon a group of Indians who were engaged in a religious ceremony. The prospectors were drunk and were frightened by the Indians. They slaughtered them, desecrated their ritual objects, and ruined their sacred site. The rest of the Indian community retaliated later. 3 November 1912: A large meteor shower of Kryptonite hits High Ridge, causing unusual effects: A ghostly re-enactment of the events of 1883 begins. Compelled by some horrible force the spirits killed one another - over and over again. Over the spirits hung a red glow. When the spirits returned to town, they were also compelled to kill people there. Also a full-scale statue of an Indian Chief holding a tomahawk appears at the local library. It was presumed to be an anonymous donation and moved up to the museum above the Library, installed in a glass case, and practically forgotten. A plaque hung around it's neck with a poem on it. The poem read: "Swing me twice when the glow arrives, you'll save yourself and other lives, swing me thrice as the horror goes, you'll bring peace between the foes." 3 November 1962: Once again, the spirits appeared in High Ridge and starting fighting each other and the town's people. This time, an Indian Chief appeared to a man named Tony O'Flannery. He asked Tony for help in ending the horror. Tony failed. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Horror Of High Ridge 3 November 2012: Joshua and Kyle are in High Ridge when the chaos starts up again. Their investigation leads them to the museum where, against the wall, in a glass case, was a full-scale statue of an Indian Chief holding a tomahawk. Attached to a piece of string around his neck was a plaque with writing on it. The Indian Chief appeared in true spiritual form and advised Joshua to follow the instructions given on the plaque. Joshua put the tomahawk and the plaque in his bag. The Indian Chief wished them good luck and slowly faded away. Joshua and Kyle made their way to the park where the red glow appeared to be emanating from. Down among the cottonwoods a scene was unfolding that was hard for Joshua and Kyle to watch. A group of ragged Indians, wielding bows and tomahawks, were chasing an equally ragged bunch of prospectors. They seemed to flicker in the moonlight as they ran counterclockwise around the park. Occasionally one of the prospectors broke away and was felled by either an Indian's knife or an arrow. As he fell to the ground, he moaned - the horrible moans that Joshua and Kyle had heard before. But the scene became yet stranger and uglier. In time the dead prospector got up and ran to his group. Joshua and Kyle watched him get killed again - as horribly as before - while he ran around the park. Joshua swung the tomahawk around his head many times. The ghosts disappeared completely. There was a moment of calm and then the Indian Chief appeared, Joshua gave him his tomahawk. Indian Chief: You have done well. Walk in peace forever and continue to be brave of heart. Then he's gone. Appearances Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Horror Of High Ridge Category:Characters Category:Choose Your Own Adventure Category:NPC